In the End
by xFirestarterx
Summary: Sebastian does not want to relive his childhood, but his son needs his help. Will Sebastian sacrifice his sanity to help his only son? 4/26/02~(Chapter 3 is up)
1.

Disclaimer:No I don't own Ryan Phillipe or his character Sebastian from Cruel Intentions. I do own, however, all the other characters mentioned.

In the End  
Chapter 1

He sat there as I shut the door of the suite behind me. Just sat, with a book in his lap and his coffee still steaming on the tiny table beside him. He wore his usual black ensemble;black sweater, dark blue jeans. You could tell he wasn't reading though, that something else had entered his thoughts. You could tell by the way the pages never turned, and the way he didn't mind taking his eyes off the pages to sip his boiling coffee.   
Sebastian usually never read; it was strange to think such a brilliant mind didn't enjoy reading. "Reading is such a bore," he once said to me. "I would rather make my own adventures and indulge my own fantasies in the _real world_, not some fairy tale land where everything is so exemplary and flawless. Real life never has such impractical endings and characters of such high caliber. I find it quite repulsive." 'At times I find you quite repulsive you know,' I had wanted to say. At such times I nearly shouted the words at him.   
"What do you want?" he asked impatiently. He had awakened me from my memories.  
"You _know_ what I want Sebastian," I said in a hurry. "You always known what I want. Why do you bother asking?" My emotions were hard to control around him. Just looking at him was difficult enough, let alone speaking to him. He triggered so many unpleasant emotions. So much grief and anger, such fear and loathing. Even love. He once had made me feel love. It was a shame I could barely remember those few happy days.   
"Sebastian, he is just as much your child as he is mine. He deserves a father. He deserves a good family. He deserves some kind of a normal existence. How do you think I can live with myself, knowing that his father was the one who cursed him, and that his father, with all his money and his charm, doesn't have enough time for him. Maybe if you just talked to him about it, he'd feel better. Maybe..." I did not finish my sentence. I had had enough. Sebastian could live his life as he wanted it, I supposed. He could sit there in his million dollar apartment and do whatever he pleased for all I cared. I knew why he didn't see Matthew. I knew he didn't see him because in him he saw himself. But it didn't matter anymore. Once Sebastian realized his family needed him, truly needed him, he would return. And I would welcome him, not because I loved him, not because I needed him or his wealth, but because Matthew needed him. Matthew wanted to see him more than anything else. 


	2. 

Disclaimer:No I don't own Ryan Phillipe or his character Sebastian from Cruel Intentions. I do own, however, all the other characters mentioned. 

In the End  
Chapter 2

"Why do I even bother?" I thought to myself as I hurried away from the apartment in disgust. The rich velvet of the carpet made my uneven steps silent and unheard in the endless hallway. "Nothing will ever change. Sebastian will never change. Matthew will never change either for that matter." At that moment, I hated myself. How could I have no hope for my son, my only son, whom was the very creature that gave meaning to my life? How could I just give up?   
That's when I stopped, and turned around. The hallway before me seemed new to me, as well as frightening. My feet, slowly inching closer to where I had just come from, seemed wrong, or out of place. I had never turned around before, at least in this hallway. I had never tried to talk to Sebastian twice in the same day, let alone the same hour, and yet, I made my way to the door once again. As my fist, already clasped, began to rap on the door again, the door opened. There, before me, stood Sebastian, in all his beauty and grace, waiting for me to speak. He was always impatient, however, and decided to speak first.  
"When can I see him?" 


	3. 

Disclaimer:No I don't own Ryan Phillipe or his character Sebastian from Cruel Intentions. I do own, however, all the other characters mentioned.

Author's NoteI'm sorry if my chapters are short...if certain stories of mine become really popular, over the summer I will really work on them, and make them more lengthy. Not to be mean or anything, but you're just gonna hafta deal with it, sorry!

In the End  
Chapter 3

.....~_____*~-----~*_____^~-----~^_____*~-----~*_____.....

Sebastian curled his short blond hair between his index finger and thumb as he nervously waited for the elevator to reach the third floor apartment of Matthew and Emily. Just knowing he would be seeing his six year old son for the first time scared him, but at the same time, made him excited and impatient. 'All these lost years,' he thought, deeply sighing. 

Ring

The elevator door slid open, and he turned right, as he had been instructed to. Passing the numbered doors, he counted. 124...126...128! Stopping in front of the door, he was suddenly overcome with an unexplainable sense of fear. How could he possibly do this? He had always wanted a son, and once he had one, he had left him. Not without reason of course....but still. 

The pressure of the moment weighed heavely on him. 'Just knock, and things will play out from there,' But who was he fooling? Things would go horribly wrong. He wouldn't know what to say to Emily, let alone Matthew. Especially Matthew. After all, Matthew was the different one. Matthew was the one that suffered now as Sebastian had suffered in his youth. But he had to do something about it. He felt more than obligated, mostly because he could clearly remember his own childhood, and his own childish thoughts echoing, 'Why doesn't anyone understand? Why can't anyone help me through this?' Sebastian simply could not live knowing that his child was going through the same experiences he once had, and now he was determined to right his own wrong. 

With that thought, he lifted his clenched fist to the door. 


End file.
